


Fox Fire Drabble Series

by ElderDragon_93



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author likes to chat in the comments, Crack and Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't believe it's not Crack, Implied Mpreg, Kitsune, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, No sex was had in the making of this baby, Our Ghosts Are Different, Tsuna is Not Dame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy job. Train the Idiota's civilian son to be a Mafia Don. Mildly challenging, but so was Pipsqueak-Dino, and that assignment was hardly taxing.But it had to go sideways somewhere (most jobs do), and instead of a thirteen year old civilian, he finds a two hundred year old fox spirit, the ghosts of the First Generation, and the secret of the origin of Dying Will Flames.Reborn doesn't get paid enough for this.Neither does Hibari.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. My name is Elder Dragon, and welcome to the Hoard.
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna preface this by being a little shit and saying 'Wow, Hibari Kyoya is the easiest character I've ever written.' ... That probably says a lot about me as a person.
> 
> Okay, enough goofing around. I would like to dedicate this first chapter to my betas, without whom I wouldn't be active right now. So Yukina, Luna, and Hesty, thank you.
> 
> Alright, new fic in a new fandom. Exciting. Please take care of me.
> 
> This fic is a drabble series/collection of scenes for a story that I am not currently working on but refuses to leave me alone, so your getting it in this format until such time as I can put it together in proper story format.
> 
> With that out of the way, please enjoy the story, and don't forget to check the notes at the end.

It was a bright and beautiful day, and a young Hibari Kyoya was so done with dealing with baby herbivores. It was his first day of primary school and his Māma had forbidden him from biting anyone to death. He wasn't even allowed to bring his tonfa with him. So for the whole day he was forced to put up with baby herbivores screaming and crowding and making a mess. It was a nightmare. The worst part was that one herbivore refused to leave him alone, constantly yelling 'extreme’ in his ear.

But that was all behind him. Now he was out patrolling Namimori, his tonfa once more a comforting weight at his sides.

He was walking past one of the more wooded areas, enjoying the peace and quiet, when a small round bird came flying out of the undergrowth. It stopped in front of him for a few moments, twittering about in an agitated manner, before flying back toward the forest. When he didn't immediately respond, the bird repeated the action.

Intrigued, Kyoya decided to follow it into the forest. After ten minutes of walking, with the bird often looking back as if to make sure he was still following, they came upon an interesting sight.

There, in the middle of a clearing, was a fox. A fox the size of a large dog, with golden-orange fur that shimmered like fire and two tails thrashing violently about. The fox seemed to be struggling with something near its back leg when it noticed his presence and turned its focus on him, looking at him with amber eyes that glowed with an inner fire.

Kyoya slowly moved around the edge of the clearing to get a better look at what was wrong with its leg, noticing the cuts on its front paws and snout. He scowled when he saw the bear trap its foot was caught in.

“Laying traps near residential areas is against the rules. The person who did this will be bitten to death.”, Kyoya said before walking up to the fox to release its leg.

He examined the teeth of the trap, scowling at how sharp they were. He wouldn't be able to open it with his bare hands, but the gap between the jaws was just big enough to fit his tonfa through.

Kyoya looked down at his tonfa, considering what he should do. He didn't particularly want to use his them, but there were no sticks around that were thick enough to hold up against a bear trap.

He looked up at the fox, who had been surprisingly calm this whole time. The fox gazed back at him, giving him the same look his Tou-san had when something interested him.

They locked eyes for a few more moments before Kyoya turned back to the bear trap and started wiggling his tonfa between the teeth. That task completed, he put his foot on one of the tonfa and grabbed the other one with both hands. He tried unsuccessfully to pry the jaws apart for a few moments before calling on the purple fire that his Tou-san had been training him to use. With the fire increasing his strength, the jaws slowly started to inch apart until the gap was wide enough for the fox to pull its leg free.

Once the fox was clear, he released his hold and the trap snapped closed, the teeth biting into the wood of his tonfa. Kyoya scowled. His weapons were ruined. Now he had to convince his Māma to get him a new set.

He picked up the trap, both to inspect the damage to his tonfa and to find any identifying marks to hint at who owned it. 

He sensed someone watching him. Probably the fox. He turned around to see why it was still there and received a shock. Instead of the fox he was expecting, there was a man sitting on the ground staring at him with those amber eyes, his wounded ankle carefully set to the side.

The man wore a traditional women's kimono, covering the lower half of his face with his sleeve. Nestled in his orangish-blond hair were two fox ears, and sticking out of the back of his kimono were two fox tails.

“What are you?”, Kyoya demanded, outwardly unfazed, but internally, his instincts were screaming at him. This wasn't some herbivore that he could bite to death. This was another carnivore, one that was older and bigger than him. Even injured, he could probably best him, especially with his tonfa rendered useless. Given all that, he was still a Hibari, and a Hibari never backs down.

The man lowered his sleeve, revealing an amused smirk.

“I'm a fox. Isn't that obvious.”, he said. Kyoya scowled. The man was obviously not just a fox. “No need to pout Kyo-kun. You'll find out the answer in time.”

Kyoya's eyes widened a fraction. How did he know his name? Before he could ask, the wind picked up, causing leaves to fly around them.

“Goodbye, Kyo-kun. We'll meet again soon.”, the man said before the leaves completely blocked him from view.

When the wind died, the man was gone. The only evidence that he was in the clearing at all was the blood staining the bear trap still in Kyoya's hands. He stared at the spot where the man sat for a few moments before feeling a slight weight on his shoulder. Turning his head, he found the bird that lead him to the clearing in the first place.

That was interesting, he thought to himself as he reached up to skritch the bird's head.


	2. Reborn Demands A Pay Raise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start this off with something completely unrelated to this story. A few 'what ifs' to think about.
> 
> What if Iemitsu and Nono actually knew what they were doing when they sealing Tsuna's Flames. What if the lose of coordination and learning difficulties were supposed to be temporary, that his life would return to, well, not quite normal, but at least livable.
> 
> Now, what if Nana was a Mist that had fallen for her own illusions. What if she heard the mean things the other kids said and saw Tsuna tripping over air and thought 'Oh, this must be true now'. What if Nana was forcing her version of reality on a young Tsuna with no real way of defending himself, because his Flames were sealed.
> 
> Scary thought, isn't it.
> 
> Now go do with it what you want... What, you thought I was gonna write. Dude, I already have enough on my plate, I don't need to be adding more. Maybe later, when I'm not writing fifteen chapters in a day.
> 
> Okay, that's enough for now. Read the notes at the end for more relevant information.

Reborn was  _ not _ paid enough for this.

He was currently sitting on the back porch of the Sawada Household (which was actually a cleverly disguised Mansion), next to his student (who was actually a two hundred year old kitsune), looking out over the backyard (which was actually a massive courtyard), watching his student's senior Guardian (who was a  _ fucking Cloud _ ), playing with a black fox (who was actually his student's child by said Cloud Guardian, and conceived without intercourse). How was this his life?

“Penny for your thoughts?”, Primo ( _ Fucking Primo, HOW!? _ ) asked him.

“I'm demanding a pay raise from Nono.” he replied simply.

“Just imagine Nono's reaction to finding out.” Tsuna said serenely.

That did make things better. He was still demanding a raise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was not the scene I was originally going to post, but my life decided to throw the kitchen sink at me and I didn't have it in me to write a longer scene. 
> 
> This isn't even the full scene but I wanted to keep a few things in the dark for a little while longer. 
> 
> Shout out to commenter ntokozo for introducing me to my latest crack fix (Not Quiet Myths by falia7 on ffnet. Go check it out, it's hilarious.) And on the other story you mentioned; I already had the idea for Tsuna and Kyoya having a mythological kid together, that was a complete coincidence.
> 
> Announcement time. My tentative update schedule is as follows: write stuff during the week, go over it Saturday morning with my betas, and post it either Saturday, Sunday, or Monday depending on how much revision is needed. I can not guarantee that I will update all my stories, nor can I guarantee that I will update every week, but I am definitely going to be writing every week, so that's something.
> 
> Next update on this is probably going to be a continuation of the first scene, where Tsuna is properly introduced.
> 
> Okay that's all for now. Later.


	3. Clouds are all Big Softies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Notice: a minor edit was made to the first chapter. Nothing to serious, just adjusting Tsuna's appearance a bit to better reflect the mythology I'm co-opting for my fic.
> 
> Today's 'what if' story prompt thing is the idea of Dying Will Flames of the Sea, ya know, since we already have Sky and Earth Flames. I even have some half-formed ideas for the flame types. Here's a link if you're interested https://docs.google.com/document/d/1S2vgMt1pVD9n240AE7ZgCOX6DfN3NeOEu2TpSw9hqP0/edit?usp=drivesdk
> 
> I already have a story idea for these (head desks), and they will also play a minor roll in this story.
> 
> Now, info you need to know before starting; Kitsune start out life looking like normal foxes before gaining a human form. When they gain their human form depends on a lot of things but just know that the children mentioned in this chapter are still in their fox form.
> 
> Okay, now that's out of the way, let the fluff begin.

Nana was walking through the Iron Fort looking for her Giotto when she came across the open door to Alaude's office. Peeking in to check on the most standoffish of her Court, she was met with an adorable yet surprising sight. Alaude was sitting at his desk, with stacks of paperwork surrounding him, but instead of doing said paperwork he was rolling a paper ball around for their little Tsuna to chase.

“You're never going to get any work done if you keep letting him distract you.” , Nana said. She only got a quiet humm in response. 

She chuckled to herself as she continued down the hall. She really wished she could immortalize these little moments. Alaude didn't often show this side of himself. Alas, no method exists, mundane or magical, to accomplish what she wanted. Although she has heard whispers of a British inventor trying to capture images from a camera obscura. She would have to look into replicating that here. The images would be adorable, and she might be able to goad Alaude into giving her a proper spar.

Mind set, she picked up her pace. She had a husband to needle into giving her what she wanted.

* * *

 

Tsuna was trying very hard not to laugh or jostle his phone to much. Why? Because he was covertly getting video of the most adorable scene.

His Kyoya was sitting on the couch reading, and their little Kotetsu was sitting on the back of the couch, attempting to groom his hair. Key word;  _ attempting _ . Kyo-kun's hair was all over the place, rivaling his own in messiness. He managed to make it another 30 seconds before Hibird decided to fly over and land on Kyoya's head. Tsuna snorted, unable to keep it in any longer.

“Small Carnivore, I will bite you to death.”, Kyoya said, not looking up from his book.

“Aw, but my Skylark and little Tiger are so cute together.”, Tsuna cooed, not stopping the recording. He was rewarded with Kotetsu climbing down into his father's lap and curling up to take a nap with the cutest little yawn. Kyoya soothed a hand over his head with a fond look on his face, and Tsuna was seriously doubting the reputation Clouds had for being nothing but vicious loners.

From what he'd seen, Clouds were one of the most nurturing Flame types, and nothing was going to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Nana is a part of the First Generation, and yes, the Mafia having super advanced technology was started because she wanted baby pictures and blackmail material. I also gave you guys a hint on when the First Generation was active, if you're up to date on obscure historical references.
> 
> Tidbit: there actually is a way to capture images via magic, but it requires soaking a ceramic tile in Sky and Mist infused ink for nine hours, and the results are more akin to a painting then a photo.
> 
> Next, since no one commented on last chapter this chapter's shout out goes to Night-Mare Aoife, who was the first to comment on the story as a whole. They have a lot of great stories and great ideas, especially the Home Sky/War Sky concept which actually aligns with one of my own ideas for my big fan fic project.Go check them out if you haven't already.
> 
> Okay that's all for now. Later.


	4. Introductions prt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Story prompt/idea thing for this chapter is Sky depression, which is sort of an inversion of Sky rejection, where a Sky is unable to properly bond with their Guardians for some reason. *cough*seal*cough*
> 
> Essentially, what if Takeshi wasn't the only one dealing with severe depression.
> 
> Okay now to the story bits.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be Tsuna's proper introduction , but my brain decided that this was going to be the chapter where I set the ground work for one of the story's darker elements, so here. Have character development for one of the more overlooked characters.
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> P.S. Kyoya's mother is Chinese, so that's why the weird accent in Māma, Shūshu is Chinese for Uncle (you can probably guess who that is), and húli jīng is what the Chinese call Kitsune.

When Kyoya got home that day, bear trap in hand, he explained everything to his parents. His Tou-san scowled as he took the bear trap while his Māma muttered something about 'húli jīng’ before saying that she was contacting his Shūshu. He wasn't sure what the false baby carnivore would be able to do in this situation, but any excuse to have his favorite sparring partner visit. Not that he'd ever tell  _ him _ that.

The thing that had his parents the most wary was the man's promise to meet again soon. Kyoya wasn't concerned, though. The carnivore seemed more playful then predatory when he made that promise. No, Kyoya had more important things to think about. Like why the loud herbivore came to school today with a large bruise on his forehead and  bloody bandages all over.

“I Extremely told you already, Hibari-kun! I ran into the door this morning!”, the loud herbivore shouted.

_ Did the door have a knife? _ “You’re loud.”

Kyoya and the loud herbivore were walking through the town after school let out. Not that he was actually walking with the herbivore. He was just on patrol and the herbivore happened to be walking the same way. It's perfectly normal to change up the patrol pattern every once in a while.

“So Hibari-kun, do you have any Extreme hobbies!?”

_ Petting small animals and watching herbivores flailing around. _ “Sparring.”

“What's sparring?! Can I Extremely join?!”

Oh Kami! He would never get any peace if the loud herbivore joined his training sessions... But Māma would be ecstatic at the thought of him starting a pack, and having more sparring partners his size couldn't hurt. “Maybe.”

“EXTREME!”, the loud herbivore shouted before he started running circles around him and oh Kami this was his life now wasn't it. Once you show an herbivore any sort of compassion, they latch onto you. And he couldn't even discipline the loud herbivore properly yet because he still needed to replace his tonfa.

“Loud herbivore, I will bite you to death if you don't be quiet.”, Kyoya said as he grabbed the loud herbivore by the collar and forced him to move forward, ignoring his excited babbling. Things went like this for a few minutes until the herbivore tensed. They slowed, the herbivore going eerily quiet. Kyoya was confused until he noticed something strange.

Further down the street there was a cat sitting in front of a house, staring at it. Normally this wouldn't even register with him, but there was something off about it, and as they got closer he realized what it was. The cat was surrounded by a haze, kind of like when Māma was teaching him how to make illusions with the dark blue fire.

Kyoya looked past the illusion of a small gray tabby to see a large black wildcat with red stripes and a half-meter long tail. As they approached, the cat turned to look at them, revealing glowing purple eyes. 

Could the herbivore see past the illusion too? Was that why he was so tense? But no. When they reached the cat, the loud herbivore leaned down to pet it.

“Sorry Bakeneko-chan. I know you want to play with Kyoko, but you'll have to wait until Saturday.”, the herbivore said quietly, which was all kinds of wrong. The loud herbivore was supposed to be loud, and shouting ‘extreme’ every other sentence. “This is my house, Hibari-kun.”, the herbivore continued, “I'm not allowed to invite anybody in without permission, so I'll see you tomorrow at school.”

The herbivore slowly walked into his house, Kyoya's instincts screaming at him the whole time. Once the door closed, he turned to look at the cat, the Bakeneko, only to find a young neko girl with black hair wearing a yukata looking up at him.

“What is going on with that house?”, He asked, only slightly surprised that the Bakeneko could transform.

“I'm not sure.”, the Bakeneko said, “The monkeys put up a magical barrier that prevents me from getting in. I just know that the kids aren't happy there. Do you plan on helping them?”

_ I'm never escaping the herbivore, am I?  _ “I need more information.” 

The Bakeneko smirked, “I'll see what I can do.”

_ Wait, just like that?  _ “Why do you trust me?”

“You helped Tsunayoshi-sama without demanding anything in return.”

_ Tsunayoshi-sama?  _ “The fox?”

The Bakeneko nodded, “You were already a person of interest because of how pure and strong your Flames are and your relation to one of the Honorable Ones, but after you helped Tsunayoshi-sama, everyone expects you to join his Court.”

Kyoya didn't know what to think about that. Tou-san told him about how Courts were good things, especially for his type of Flames, but that people just expected him to join one without any fuss rubbed him the wrong way. It made him want to reject it out of spite.“Hn.”

“I'm not that interested in joining his Court either.” the Bakeneko said, “About the only way I'd consider it is if my Onmyoji wanted to join.”

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, and she pointed at the herbivore's house. That explained… almost nothing, but he wasn't going to admit to that. Instead he headed off to continue his patrol.

“Don't be surprised if the more stupid monkeys try to challenge you!”, the Bakeneko called after him. Great. Just what he needed. Magical herbivores crowding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Ryohei is one of my favorite characters, and we all know how authors treat their favorite characters. 
> 
> So I'm setting up the Japanese half of Tsuna's Guardians/Court to be much closer than in canon, because for all that KHR post-Daily Life Arc was the most epic adrenaline high ever, one of it's biggest sins is how it mishandled the characters and their interactions.
> 
> But enough of the serious stuff. Time for fun.
> 
> This chapter's shout out goes to ArthurBlackthorne (hope I got that right).  
> Hope you enjoyed the Kyoya POV.
> 
> Next chapter's POV will be either Kyoya's, Mukuro's, or Knuckle's... It's probably going to be Mukuro's.
> 
> Okay, that's all for now. Later.


	5. Changing Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: I'M SORRY BABIES!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Sorry for the slight delay, but one of my betas lives on the other side of the globe from me and was also just getting off of a vacation, so it was a little hectic.
> 
> Moving on, don't have an idea/story prompt thing this week, but I would like to see more 3327 fics, that aren't tied into the tuna bowl (all27).
> 
> Things to know for this chapter:  
> Chibis and hurt/comfort. I made myself cry writing this chapter TT^TT. My babies!!! 
> 
> More serious note: the kids aren't going by actual names, but of the five people present/mentioned, only one of them is an OC, although one of them might as well be an OC considering how little Canon gave me to work with.
> 
> Slightly unrelated note: I'm noticing a pattern of people only commenting on odd numbered chapters. Weird.
> 
> Please enjoy the story.

The first thing that the Demon registered when he woke up was the near constant pain. The second thing he registered was regret at the end of his dream. It was a nice dream, with the smiling man with purple hair and the nice lady who couldn't go out in the sunlight. He couldn't remember if they were ever real. 

He wished they were.

A rustling sound drew his attention to the front of his cage. There was Turtle Boy curled up in front of his cage again. They must have brought him back from experimenting. The Demon crawled across his cage and popped his thumb so he could fit his hand through one of the air holes. He gently placed his hand on Turtle Boy's head, inspecting the new bandages covering up the weird depression at the top of his skull.

Turtle Boy lifted his head up, revealing the line of blood trailing down his face. The Demon froze, eyes locked on the blood and stomach reminding him of how long it had been since he'd last fed. A finger was placed through one of the other air holes, braking him out of his trance.

“I can't.”, the Demon said, shaking his head violently.

“Please.”, Turtle Boy pleaded, trying to stick his hand in further.

“You've already lost blood.”

“You and Acid are our best chance at getting out of here. You have to stay strong.” 

The Demon paused. He didn't like being a parasite, but he always needed to be ready in case one of the scientists messed up, and his powers were stronger when he had blood. With a heavy heart he took the finger into his mouth, cutting it open with one of his fangs. The blood on his tongue was like water after five days in a desert, but he forced himself to go slow, keeping an eye on Turtle Boy to make sure he didn't take too much. The moment his eyes started to droop the Demon stopped, licking the wound to make it close. He held Turtle Boy the best he could, hoping that Changeling would be brought back soon so he could use the yellow fire to make him feel better.

“You should take more.”, Turtle Boy mumbled sleepily.

“Nah. I'm full.”, the Demon replied softly, ignoring the lingering hollow feeling in his stomach. He shifted his grip on Turtle Boy, trying to find purchase on his thin back plates through his shirt without the use of his thumb, before pulling him as close as the glass wall and the awkward angle would allow. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the silent comfort. It would be better if Changeling and Acid could be there, but Changeling hadn't been brought back yet and Acid was kept in a separate cage since the incident where she nearly melted her way through the door.

Loud screeching echoed throughout the compound, startling the boys and causing the Demon to tighten his grip. It sounded like some sort of animal, but _ wrong _ . He couldn't place what that wrongness was, though.

“What's going on?”, Turtle Boy asked, trying to huddle closer. He shook his head, not knowing what was going on either.

_ YOU FILTHY PARASITES! YOU DARE TRY TO CONFINE ME!  _ The Demon stiffened, his hold on Turtle Boy becoming a death grip. The voice in his head felt old, and powerful, and very, very angry.

“Demon, what's wrong?”

_ YOU FROWARD, UNABLE WORMS! YOU CANNOT CONTAIN ME FOREVER! I WILL GET OUT, AND WHEN I DO I WILL CLEANSE THIS VILE HOLE OF PESTILENCE AND DEATH WITH YOUR BLOOD! _

“It's going to kill them all.”, the Demon replied, voice barely more than a whisper. “They found something more powerful than they can deal with.” The screeching increased in volume, and the voice in his head continued to spew insults, but he wasn't paying attention anymore. He needed to figure out how to get them all out without being killed by the scientists’ stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BABIES I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!
> 
> Can you figure out who and what the two characters are. Hint: with Turtle Boy, figuring out one is a hint to figuring out the other.
> 
> Okay, this chapter marks the first time I had trouble writing a character, probably because there word choice is so different from what mine would be in a similar situation. (It's the one at the end of the chapter that was screaming bloody murder.) Oh well, maybe they'll be easier on the next installment of this plot line.
> 
> This week's shout out goes to Dissenter, who asked about Nana in chapter three. I shall take the answer to that question and expand upon it; Nana is indeed a Kitsune, but she's not just any Kitsune.
> 
> I'll just leave that tidbit hanging there. That's all for now. Later.


	6. You Are Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I was originally going to write a scene focussing on the First Generation, but a conversation I had with another fan fiction author set off some of my triggers and I needed to write this to draw out some of the poison. So have some hurt/comfort between two people that can't people properly. And no, that author wasn't doing it on purpose, they just were very forceful about their view points and had a bad word choice when explaining why they were writing the story the way they were, and my special brand of anxiety, depression, and possibly-autism were not helping.
> 
> This scene is happening after certain events in the story proper but before they actually get into middle school, so there's some missing information and character development that happened 'off screen', as it were. So yes, they are ooc, but there is a reason for that. I just haven't uploaded it yet.
> 
> Okay, on with the story.

Kyoya exited the room, following after the loud herbivore. His Fox and the marshmallow herbivore had been talking about what they've seen in Alternate Worlds when the marshmallow herbivore brought up his small animal. Then his Small Carnivore started talking about the Worlds where the small animal was his Primary Sun, and the loud herbivore got upset and ran out of the room. His Fox and the marshmallow herbivore didn't understand what was wrong, while Kyoya vaguely knew, so he was currently the best option for comforting the loud herbivore. And there was something deeply wrong with the world when Hibari fucking Kyoya is the best option for comforting someone.

He found the loud herbivore sitting in the Menagerie, his Onikuma nuzzling his hair.

“Go away.”, the herbivore mumbled, and that was  _ wrong wrong  _ **_wrong!_ ** The loud herbivore isn't supposed to be quiet! He's supposed to be loud and shouting extreme!

“Herbivore…”

“GO AWAY!”, the loud herbivore shouted, bolting upright to face him and startling the Onikuma.

“No.”

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE! IT'S OBVIOUS NOBODY WANTS ME AROUND!”

_ What?  _ “Why do you think that?”

The herbivore collapsed in on himself with tears in his eyes as he started explaining. “I'm loud, and annoying, and dumb, and I don't understand social cues, and I'm always getting in people's faces, and…”

“Ryohei.”, Kyoya called, wanting to set him straight, and the wide eyed shock on the loud… Ryohei's face when he used his real name made him wonder if maybe he contributed to his way of thinking, but what could he do to fix it? “I like you.”, he made himself say. Ryohei's eyes widened. He didn't like talking about his feelings. Hated how awkward it made him. But if his Sun needed to hear them then he'd very well force them out. “I like having you around. I think people's reactions to you are funny. And you're not dumb. Your a walking encyclopedia of magical creatures. And at least you're better at social cues then I am.” This was the most Kyoya had ever talked in one conversation. He was emotionally exhausted, but with each sentence he uttered, the shock and surprise on Ryohei's face grew, and he knew he had one last thing to say. “It feels wrong when you're not being extreme, like there's something missing from the world.”

Ryohei tackled him to the ground. “But you still extremely call me a… a herbivore.” he hiccupped out.

Kyoya wasn't going to cry damnit. “Just because I call you a herbivore doesn't mean I don't like you. Herbivores can be just as dangerous as carnivores, they just don't actively seek blood the way carnivores do.” 

Ryohei completely broke down at that point, and Kyoya was internally panicking. What was he supposed to do with a crying herbivore in his lap. Racking his brain for an answer, he remembered the time he'd seen Ryohei's older Doppelganger upset and Alaude-san had put his arms around him. He mimicked that same action now, and his panic spiked when Ryohei froze, before settling somewhat when he reciprocated and buried his face in his chest. He hoped that was a good sign. 

He was reminded of the Onikuma's presence when it wrapped them up in a literal bear hug, which Kyoya wasn't sure he was okay with but it seemed to settle Ryohei a bit so he'd put up with it for now. After a little while Ryohei fell asleep, and Kyoya decided to join him. He was so done with human emotions today.

* * *

 

Tsuna had just gotten done talking with Papa Knuckle about why his Ryohei would be upset. It was frustrating, essentially being raised by humans for two hundred years and yet still struggling to understand them. It didn't even occur to him that talking about the Worlds where Shō-chan was his Primary Sun would make him feel inadequate. Thank the Heavens Above that he hadn't mentioned the Worlds where he'd bonded with Reborn as his Primary. Now he had to find Ryohei and tell him that Shō-chan was too sweet and shy for this version of him, that in this World Ryohei was the best fit for both himself and Kyoya.

Tsuna followed Kyoya's and Ryohei's scent to the Menagerie and was greeted by the sight of his boys curled up against Pooh Bear's side, fast asleep. He glanced at Pooh, and the Onikuma explained how Kyoya handled the situation. He was glad. Kyoya was always so prickly about taking a leadership role beside him, but he really was suited to it when he needed to be, even if he was still a little awkward about it. Though he did wish that they had waited to sleep until after he had apologized.

Oh well, he supposed it could wait until after they woke up. With a fond sigh, he moved to lay on Ryohei's other side, joining his boys for a midday nap.

* * *

 

Omake:

Ryohei was in his and Kyoko's shared study, doing Extreme research on the Mystery Apes of the world, trying to identify behavior patterns to figure out the best way to observe them in the wild. Kyoko was there to, looking up the ingredients to an Extremely complicated Western potion that could potentially be used to cure viruses, since Sun Flames tended to make those worse.

They were both Extremely startled from their reading when the door slammed open and Kyoya walked in holding the new issue of Ryohei's wildlife journal. He slammed the journal down on top of Ryohei's book and opened it to an article about kangaroos, specifically pointing to a paragraph talking about how they could Extremely eviscerate a predator with a single kick.

“You're the Extreme Kangaroo now.” Kyoya said matter-of-factly. Ryohei was Extremely stunned. Kyoya had found a new nickname for him. Still a herbivore, but one that could defend itself. He was so Extremely happy he didn't even hesitate to glomp Kyoya. Kyoko was gushing about how cute they were and he should be embarrassed but he Extremely didn't care because Kyoya was petting his head and letting him hug him and everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things to explain.
> 
> Let's start with a non spoiler explanation of some of Ryohei's behavior. If anyone here is familiar with Atop The Fourth Wall then you you probably already know about 90's Kid, but for those of you who don't, he is similar to Ryohei in that he is a very bombastic character that shouts Extreme a lot. He is also one of the smartest people on the team and designed a lot of their weapons systems. 90's Kid is one of my most favorite characters of all time because he does not let others expectations dictate how he acts. He really enjoys 90's stuff and he doesn't even try to hide it. Personality does not dictate skill. I find this both inspiring and hilarious, and as a result I find myself writing similar characters, such as Ryohei in all my fics.
> 
> This particular version of Ryohei is an Onmyoji, which, for the purposes of this fic, is sort of a real life, Feudal Japan equivalent to a Pokemon master. (And I know that's not an accurate depiction, but work with me here). What that means for Ryohei is that he's a massive cryptozoology nerd that is also a very good boxer that could kick your ass six ways from Sunday. His and Hayato's relationship is going to get interesting, to say the least.
> 
> Explanation for Kyoya; I have a headcanon that Clouds are all mother hens of the highest order, and Ryohei is a part of his pack. I'm also expanding on his herbivore/carnivore metaphor, because the way Canon used it was... limited. Just ask anyone who lives on a farm with large animals, or in Spain, or Africa. Just because an animal doesn't eat meat doesn't mean it can't kill you dead.
> 
> Explanation for Tsuna; He's a golden fox with the ability to see into all Worlds, similar to Byakuran. He's more equipped to handle all the extra information though, so no risk of the crazies. This also leads to a lot of changes from canon.
> 
> If I have to explain the marshmallow herbivore; Hi. Welcome to the fandom. I'm glad this is your first fic, but you really should finish the series before going much deeper, otherwise stuff might not make sense.
> 
> On the Onikuma; Literally translates to demon bear. He's Ryohei's first familiar. Kyoko named him, Ryohei and Tsuna went along with it, Kyoya refuses to acknowledge it because of his love/hate relationship with Disney, and the Onikuma doesn't really care.
> 
> On the Menagerie; It's where Ryohei's and Kyoko's non humanoid familiars stay. Don't worry, I'll explain it in a future scene.
> 
> Okay, that's it for free explanations. If you want more, you'll have to leave a comment. (Please leave comments. They make me feel better about this whole putting myself out there thing. Hell most of the scenes in this fic were inspired by comments.)
> 
> Next two scenes are going to be focused on the First Generation, after that is probably going to be another one from the Changing Fate story line.
> 
> Okay, that's all for now. Later.


	7. First Meeting: Parents' Edition; Prt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. 
> 
> Today's story prompt idea thing is an 1827 wing fic with extra fluff and mpreg, but you don't have to worry about writing it, because I'm going to write it, because Xia's a filthy Enabler. Don't know when it's coming out, think I might try writing multiple chapters as a buffer before publishing it. Anyway, on to story stuff.
> 
> Another new scene, this time soley set on the First Generation. It took me a while to figure out characterizations for them (since canon ones were boring and couldn't possibly be the full truth) but I think I'm happy with what I came up with.
> 
> Now, on with the show.

G was sitting with Giotto outside the pub, watching as people walked by. It was relatively peaceful; kids were playing in the street, women were shopping in the market, and no idiots were trying to start a fight. He was currently using the down time to try and solve a few issues; mainly, how to convince a very skittish Flame Active boxer to join their set. It was surprisingly difficult.

He blamed Giotto for coming on too strong. Knuckle was obviously in denial about his preferences and Grotto's flirting definitely unsettled him. Curse that man's outgoing and carefree personality. Also Curse Shimon and Ricardo for encouraging him.

A nudge to his ribs broke him from his thoughts. He looked to Giotto, who pointed towards a woman across the street from them, stars in his eyes. She certainly was beautiful, he'll give her that. Blonde, with a heart shaped face, wearing an elaborate garment. A kimono, he thinks it was called. Must have come in with that Japanese trading vessel that sailed into port last night. Though he didn't think that Asians could have blonde hair. The woman was looking around, probably taking in the sights. Not that there was much to look at.

Just then, a group of men exited the pub, being incredibly loud and rowdy. Seriously, who gets drunk in the middle of the day? One of the men noticed the woman and pointed her out to the rest. The group made their way to the woman, one of them grabbing her arm, but before G and Giotto could do much more than stand up the woman flipped the man, who was easily twice her size. What followed was a rather elegant dance as the woman made quick work of the drunken idiots.

“I think I'm in love.”,  _ Oh God. There goes Giotto's attraction to anyone who could easily break him. First the boxer, now this woman. What's next, a Cloud? _

“Giotto no.”

“Giotto yes.” Before G could grab him, Giotto was off flirting with the woman. God, he ran fast.

He walked over to the two, noticing the woman's Flames. She was either a Sunny Rain or a Rainy Sun, and she was powerful. She was also flirting back, so at least she was interested, unlike the boxer.

Two people, a man and a woman, both with black hair, came running around the corner, wearing similar garb to the woman. They came up to them and started talking to the woman in what must be Japanese, before the man switched over to Italian and joined Giotto and the woman in flirting with each other and Oh God Giotto's going to be insufferable tonight.

“They're going to be insufferable tonight.”, Someone said in a tired voice, and he turned to see the second woman standing next to him.

“I have a chess set we can attempt to distract ourselves with.” he offers his kindred spirit in suffering.

“You'll have to teach me how to play.” He nodded. He suspected he might have to. “I'm Kana. The woman is Sawada Nana and the man is Asari Ugetsu.”

“I'm G, and the excitable idiot is Giotto.” Kana snickered. Well, at least he had someone he could complain to about his Sky’s ridiculousness now, because, given the Flame flexing going on, the flirting has definitely evolved into Sky Courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Giotto's a pansexual puppy that wants love and G is the ace best friend who is so done with his antics. Got a tiny hint of Knuckle's characterization, and Ugetsu will feature more in part two.
> 
> Kana is an OC, and her name might tell you what her deal is. (Hint, what rhymes with Kana?)
> 
> One last thing, please leave comments. They really do keep me motivated and give me ideas for future scenes.
> 
> Okay, that's all for now. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it.
> 
> For those who are interested, I have a discord server where you can nag at me about updates. Here is the url
> 
> https://discord.gg/ypf7X88
> 
> If it's not a link, it's because my phone is stupid. Can't wait for my new computer.
> 
> I think that's everything. Talk to you later.


End file.
